Cibby? Seddie Disapproves
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Read to find out more. ;D  To give you a slight insight to the story, Seddie. Is set three weeks AFTER iOMG. Enjoy!  *Warning - Sam and Freddie discuss Cibby!*  Not that I actually support this but ... Yeah...  Enjoy! :  PLEASEEEEE Review! Thanks!


**Hey people. So ... Truthfully, I haven;'t been in to Seddie for ages. Not that I've NOT liked it, but I've been stumped for inspiration, if you get me. But today after seeing iOMG (Not giving anything away for people who haven't seen it. - I'm just saying that this is my inspiration and that Seddie fans/shippers, will be happy with the episode. ;) ) , I got an idea.**

**Basically, Sam and Freddie are dating and this is Freddie's look on their relationship. One shot and MAY include some fluff. You'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**Please review, I would appreciate alot. For anyone who has read my other stories, you know the basic rules I have.**

**- No flaming. Trust me, there's a difference between flames and constuctive critism. If you can't find ANYTHING good to say about my story, DON'T review!**

**- No bashing. However many people like Seddie, there will always be the creddie shippers and other stuff. Seriously, if you don't ship Seddie, don't SEARCH for Seddie fics!**

**That's all, and forgive me if I come across as rude. This is just what I see as basic knowledge/ logic. Hopefully you can understand that. :) **

**Anyway, thank you to anyone who viuews, and please, without further ado, enjoy! :) :) :)**

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Who'd have thought? Freddie Benson dating Sam Puckett. Not me. But here we were and it all happened on the night of the big school lock - in (Reference to iOMG!) . Because of that, we were together and we have been for three weeks.

Now, our relationship is not what you could call perfect. It still has things to be fixed. Sam is still the bully- like, meat-loving side- kick of Carly and that has not once EVER showed any signs of changing. She still hits me. She still beats me. She still publically humiliates me, but I have found that this is just one of the many imperfections of Sam that I have come to love. Despite the pain!

If she didn't do these things, I probably wouldn't have got with her in the first place. It would be too ... Normal.

Our love is different. We love each other with all of our hearts, but we both have different ways of showing it. I now realize, that the beatings and the pain, is her way of loving me. And I love it. Almost as much as I love her. Her once insulting nick- names now make a tingle flow through my spine whenever I hear them spoken and I can't help but grin when she throws me over her shoulder and carries me to wherever _she _wants to go, like a fireman! It's all so routine now, that the pain is hardly there anymore. Kind of like I expect it!

"Hey Freddio!" Sam shouted over to me from across the hallway of Ridgeway highschool. My head swiveled around to meet her familiar voice and an unstoppable smile made it's way onto my face.

"Hey. Still using the pet-names?" I teased, my eyebrows raised high but my eyelids lowered. This expression was practised, because I knew she loved it. It was my "In your face!" look. **(1)**

"Insults. Insults Freddie. And you just be grateful I didn't round- house your face." She reminded flatly, but the trace of a joke was subtly hidden in her "reasoning".

"Ah. Ok then. "Insults"." I mockingly remembered with a skeptical look, placing sloppy quotation marks around the word insults. "So, have you seen Carly?" I asked.

"Nope. She said something about meeting Gibby in the Cafeteria. Also something about chicken tots and ham ... Mmm, ham." She swooned ever so slightly as she recalled her favourite thing on the whoile planet - Besides me of course!

"Oh ..." I murmered, turning back around to my locker and feeding the greedy cupboard books.

"Why? What's up?" She questioned, walking up to me and standing behind my body, a couple of inches away.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask her about a segment of iCarly. Hey, don't you think that Carly and Gibby are spending alot of time together these days?" I quizzed, my mind wandering to Carly and Gibby.

Sam remained quiet. She just stood there, hands hanging limply by her sides, a blank look on her face staring straight ahead, Not one sound came from her. It was like she wasn't actually there, and that thought alone, no matter how far fetched it was, scared me.

"Sam?" I weakly said, placing my hand on her shoulder, my fingers wrapping around the sensitive flesh.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ... Alright?" I said quietly, concern bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Her head suddenly shook like she was shaking a thought away, her blonde curls tossed everywhere. Then she went to arrange them ...

"What are you doing?" Sam lightly demanded when I fingered a piece of her hair, idly twirling it around my fingers. Without saying anything, I tucked it neatly in line with all her other energetic strands and brought my arm reluctantly down to my side again.

"Oh ... Thanks Freddifer." She mumbled, a faint - and I mean VERY faint - blush crossing across her face, like a late evening sunset fading away. I smiled knowingly, but stayed silent.

"So ... You gonna tell me what's up, or are you gonna leave me stood here like some dork?" I sarcastically questioned, lightening the tense, uncertain atmosphere momentairly. My smile re-appeared on my face and I threw my arm gently around her shoulders and stood quietly.

"I don't need to leave you stood there for you to be some dork." She replied, jest dancing in her eyes when she looked at me. I rolled my eyes and waited. Judging by her expression, her answer would follow just about -

"But because I'm feeling nice, I'll save you the trouble of finding out for yourself Fredward. I was just thinking how ... Weird it would be if Carly and Gibby got hitched, y'know?" Sam explained , a slightly troubled look emitting from her eyes.

"Hmmm ... I just think you worry too much because I _seriously _doubt that Carly feels that way about Gibby. Griffen or Brad maybe, but not Gibby! Besides, she had to deal with us two didn't she?" I retorted, trying my best to make her see the incredibly SLIM chances of Carly coming home and saying 'Oh this is my boy-friend Gibby!' ...

"I know but ... Anything could happen right?" Sam inquired, sighing. I frowned at her depression, however small it was. So I did the only thing I could do. I turned her to face me and kept one hand on her shoulder, while the other one tipped her head to look at me.

"Sam. It's got about as much chance happening as you not picking on me anymore." I whispered. With that said, the all too familiar smirk returned to her face.

"Well ... Maybe I was a little stupid." She playfully teased. I rolled my eyes at her again, and she childishley stuck her tounge out at me. Secretly, I was glad to have her insults back, instead of her being contained and quiet. Strange how things work huh?

"So, do you want to meet after school?" I boldly asked.

"When don't we?" She said, confusion written clearly on her face. I chuckled to myself.

"It's Thursday. AV club?" I reminded but a smirk was still imprinted on my face, showing her that I didn't think she was stupid for forgetting.

"Oh yeah ... Your little tech - gang, eh?" She nudged me lightly in the ribs and I grinned at her.

Suddenly, the bell rang sounding through the school halls, it's irritating sound guiding the others' to their next classes like a sheepdog rounding up sheep.

"Groovy Smoothie?"

"You know it" she confirmed with a smile.

I returned her smile and then turned to leave, but before I could, I felt her tug on my wrist. When I turned to throw her a unsure look, I melted. Chill's ran down my spine and our fingers entwined as she kissed me sweetly. I returned it, a feeling of happiness burning in my chest as my heart beat quickened. After a couple more seconds, she released me and dragged her hands down my chest teasingly and shot me a final smirky expression, before she turned on her heal and walked away.

I looked after her, a love-struck look on my face as I watched her disappear around the corner. Motionless I stood, even though the minutes to lateness ticked nearby.

Like I said, she is naturally vicious and rowdy , but I wouldn't have it any other way ...

**Now, I may be rusty since I haven't written for Seddie for god knows how long. But I hope you all enjoyed the whole thing and I hope it wasn't terribly OOC! **

**Please, only complain about MAJOR spelling mistakes because I don't want my reviews (if I get some) to be based around my terrible spelling instead of the story!**

**1: If you're not sure what Freddie's "practised experssion" is, think back to the episode with the science exam. iGo nuclear. Look at the look he gives her when he says that Sam wants to go next to explain her project when she clearly doesn't have it. He gives her a very smexy look. THAT'S his "practised expression" . ;)**

**And Cibby? Don't exactly ship it, but I suppose if it happens I wouldn't be all that unhappy about it. I would rather it didn't happen though ... *Insert shudder here* :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**~Jess~**


End file.
